The flash Iris West-Allen's death heartbroken
by Aziz20
Summary: I've always wondered how Barry would react if Iris died. FYI I love Both Candice and Iris
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own the characters in the Flash and some of the content is from the real show you'll see what and from which episode too.

I will post as much as I can and I will try to post every day Enjoy!

* * *

Iris was at CCPN and had just finished her article and one of her new co-worker Fredric, who was extremely handsome and got all the girls he wanted but there was something about Iris that most girls didn't have except her beautiful looks and smart mind. He wouldn't even deny it but he was in love with her and flirted with her every day even though she loved her boyfriend Barry Allen she flirted back. Iris was cleaning her desk and ready to head home when Frederic stood behind her and began to flirt with her. I see you're on your way home Ms. West but I was wondering if you could help me with one thing first. Of course, I can she answered happily when they were done Iris was heading to the door when someone took her arm and stopped her she turned around and saw Frederic. As thanks for the help, I wanted to ask you if you wanted me to follow you home.

Barry just happened to be on a patrol and ran past CCPN he thought he saw his Iris flirting with another guy so he ran back and just stared at her a couple of minutes, he saw her talking to that handsome reporter that she sat next to at CCPN. Barry saw her smile to her co-worker and grew very jealous. Who does he think he is to flirt with my Iris I have to go home and remind her that she is already taken. Wait am I jealous he said to himself and then he realized he was jealous. Omg! he thought to himself.

When Iris headed towards the door he sped to S.T.A.R labs to change back to his normal clothes. After 30 seconds he was at the apartment and prepared for a shower he left the bathroom door open so Iris could join him when she got home. After what seemed like an hour he heard the door shut, he quickly turned the shower off because he knew Iris would like to shower after work. He heard her go to the kitchen to remove her jacket and then to their bedroom to get clothes to wear after the shower. Barry just stood there and waited for her in the shower, he thought about what he was going to say to Iris.

She made her way to the bathroom. When she entered the shower she yelped, she didn't expect to see Barry there so she was on her way out of the bathroom when Barry grabbed her and carried her to the shower and started kissing her.

She just stood there and waited for him to finish but when he went down her neck she stopped him and asked Barry what are you doing? what has gotten into you?

I saw you today flirting with that co-worker of yours and I don't like the way he was looking at you and the small space between the two of you. He was to close to you and he was flirting with you, I'm the only one who's allowed to flirt with you. So you're jealous of Frederic? Yeah, I guess I am. Then he began to kiss her neck and further down on her body first to her breast. He sucked on her nipples until he felt that Iris's breasts had hardened, he went down to her stomach and her vagina. He first put two fingers inside of her and pulled them in and out slowly and then faster and faster, then he pulled them out and started sucking, licking and kissing her opening and her clitoris. Iris groaned and that turned him on even more, after her orgasm she had had enough she wanted him to be inside of her. So she pulled him up and she started kissing his neck and his nipples, she even sucked on his abs she went down to his dick and licked it and took the whole big dick of his into her mouth and began to suck. Barry was so turned on that he even cum in her mouth. He apologized shamefully. But Iris shut him down by taking his balls in her mouth and then she stood up.

They finished the shower got dry and Barry carried Iris to their bedroom spread her legs and entered her slowly but smooth. He fucked her slow then faster and faster even using his flash powers when he pulled out and entered her he vibrated inside of her too. After an endless night of lovemaking and they both were satisfied Barry lied down beside Iris. That was amazing! Yeah, it was I should make you jealous more often if this is your reaction, do not test me Ms. West or I have to give you another round. Oh, Barry's jealous punishment I think I can live with that, oh yeah! Then Iris went to her wardrobe to put some clothes on but Barry stopped her.

Without a word, he entered her and guided her to the kitchen. They made love the same time as cooking and eating. Iris had to leave an hour before Barry. When she left the apartment he followed her on safe distance, so he wouldn't be discovered by Iris, he spied on her on her way to CCPN and when she took a seat at her desk and began to write.

Barry got really on the edge when Frederic took his seat next to her on his spot. Barry saw when Fredderic and Iris began to talk and help each other, Barry got extremely jealous, he got so jealous that he went home and took his grandmother's wedding ring he decided to propose to show that guy at Iris' work that she already was in a relationship and a taken woman. He simply wanted to mark he's territory nothing wrong with that, he had to admit to himself that he was jealous.

Little did he know that Frederic asked Iris to eat lunch with him and she accepted his offer.

The time flew by and it was time for Barry to go to the station.

When it was time for lunch he called Iris to see if she wanted to have lunch with him. He called and efter three signals Iris picked up.

Hey, Iris would you like to grab some lunch with me at Jitters? Oh, hey Bear sorry but Frederic asked me to eat lunch with him and I accepted it I'm sorry if you would've asked about an hour ago I would say yes, you're not mad are you? no, he said trying to hide his jealousy and disappointment. Just great! he thought to himself.

Once again he spied on Iris and Frederic. But when they were on their way back to CCPN Iris saw him. Oh, shit she saw me she's going to be so mad at me when I get home from work no way she's gonna accept my proposal now and she won't want to relive last night either.

* * *

Sorry if it was short I'll try to make the next one longer I promise.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry but I will post this chapter tomorrow at least I'll try to!

Warning it will be a lot of sex in this story so read at your own risk

* * *

Iris got home and went to their bedroom and looked at their picture they took a couple a years ago. Barry came home and called for her. He got no response so he called her on her phone, he heard her phone go off. He went upstairs to their bedroom and saw her sitting by the window. He took a seat next to her and looked at the same thing Iris was looking at. Iris... I'm sorry if you please let me explain. What is there to explain you didn't trust me and you doubted me, after all these years and all we've been through you don't trust me. Iris! Please! No, I'm gonna stay at my dad's house for a few days and I suggest we both think of what we both want and when we figure it out I hope we can fix what's broken between us. I'll see you later she said before storming out the door.

Oh my god! What have I done? What if I lost her?! I better text Joe and tell him I want him to let me know when Iris got there so I know she's safe. We may have had a fight but I still want her to be safe and I don't know what I would do if I were the cause of her disappearing or if she got hurt or worse.

An hour later Joe texted back and said that she was home. What took so long it doesn't take that long to go from the loft til your house he responded in seconds. I know I'll ask her. Okay, tell me later what she said. She says that she wanted to take a walk and clear her head and needed some time alone.

Oh alright, thanks for letting me know, we kind of had a fight so she stormed off and said she was staying with you for a few days but I want to know if anything happens to her. You two had a fight that isn't like you, you didn't argue when you were little kids either wanna talk about it might help.

Ok it all started a few days ago when I did my patrol in the city as the Flash and I saw Iris flirt with their new intern Frederic and I didn't like it so I stopped and heard what he said, he said Iris was hot I mean I know my girlfriend is hot but saying that straight to her face like that what a idiot. So I ran back to Star Labs and changed back to my normal clothes. I went home to confront Iris but she was in the shower and I joined her and after a few rounds of sex I simply said that I didn't like it when that Frederic guy flirted with her. She left for her work an hour before I had to leave to the station and I followed her to make sure she didn't flirt with Frederic again and I wasn't discovered, and earlier today when I asked her if she wanted to have lunch with me she turned me down because she was going to have lunch with Frederic so I kind of followed her again and she saw me. Now, this happened.

Oh, I see. Joe texted back in seconds

What? Hw couldn't help but wonder

That you're jealous of Iris and Frederic. -but let me tell you this IRis is a very loyal person she would never cheat on you and she loves you so very much. You made a pretty huge fool of yourself when you decided to follow her and spy on her.

I didn't spy on her I just wanted to see what she was up too and I happened to do that without her knowledge.

That's exactly spying, but you didn't need to tell me you two did it. Now I'm never going to be able to get that picture out of my head you two being naked in each other's arms and shower together too much for a father to know she's still my baby girl.

I know but I'm not her first and she's not my first either I know I've been in love with her since I was ten but I was with Becky in high school, and Iris wasn't my first either that was Becky.

Okay, but I know too much about your personal life keep that for yourself or to Iris but not me.

I don't get it what's so embarrassing Joe we should be able to talk about this kind of stuff since your my adopted father and the father of my girlfriend and grandfather of my future kids.

Barry just wait until you get children of your own then you'll see that you don't want to talk about your kids' personal life with their partners, that's their business. Imagine how embarrassed they would be if you talk about yours and Iris's personal life.

Well, it's not my fault we have sex every day and shower together.

Once again too much.

You know if you keep saying too much I will keep telling you this stuff.

Oh, God please stop!

Well, you asked for it. You know when either Iris or I need to be away from each other like when she was sent to Stirling City to finish her report we had skype sex. You and Francine did a good job. After we have had our kids we're going to need you to babysit so we can rest and take care of ourselves we wouldn't want to wake the kids up or any distractions from the kids. Both Iris and I are screamers, one time we almost broke the bed.

Well it's good to know that she won't leave you out of unsatisfied demands then and your flash skills come of handy both as a hero and boyfriend but I need to work so I'll see you later.

Ok bye.

That was all Barry did that night think of his and Iris sex. Every time he or Iris was horny, when Iris stripped for him and when he stripped for her when they showered together all punishments he gave her when she was a very bad girl. Iris loved when he vibrated inside of her and he loved hen she went down on think of his and Iris sex. Every time he or Iris was horny, when Iris stripped for him and when he stripped for her when they showered together all punishments he gave her when she was a very bad girl. Iris loved when he vibrated inside of her and he loved hen she went down on him.

Iris giggle when she was touched by Barry's fingers, he used to go down from her face to her breasts then stomach until he got to the spot he wanted to be the most. He was dying to taste her.

Barry's phone was glued to his hand every time it made a noise he looked at it in the belief that it could have been Iris. Iris changed her mind in seconds maybe she had already forgiven him. But no, it was only a notice from his favorite game on his phone. He went upstairs to get some socks on and when he went downstairs he had a missed call from Joe. He called back in case it was a crime scene. He had 2 missed calls from Joe and one incoming. Hi Joe, is there a crime scene?

No Barr it's Iris she decided to shower and when I went to ask her what she wanted for dinner I heard something falling on the floor and the door is locked and I don't want to intrude her privacy, and you who has the ability to phase maybe you could phase yourself in there and make sure Iris alright.

Without answering Barry sped out of the door and upstairs to the bathroom.

First, he knocked Iris are you in there? I know you're mad but please answer me. After have knocked three times he phased through the door. He pulled the shower curtain aside he saw Iris lying on the floor bleeding from her head. Oh my god, Iris! He lifted her up in bridal style and put her on the toilet he took some paper and pressed it against her head. After drying her he carried her to her room and put her in bed and under the covers. He went back to the bathroom to turn off the lights and stop the water. He went back to her room and sat on her bedside, he wouldn't move until Iris opened her eyes. He sat there about an hour, just looking at her and he took off her the covers and just stared at her naked body in awe. He's girlfriend his beautiful girlfriend and future wife lying before him naked if someone would have told him that he would be able to call Iris his girlfriend he would laugh.

But now it was true. He couldn't help himself but he just had to touch her and even go down on her. He began to suck on her clit and her opening. Iris opened her eyes just to see Barry tasting her she decided to punish him because of what he did so she closed her eyes again she wouldn't open them until the next morning. She felt Barry's tongue and fingers inside of her all night. Barry even fell asleep with his tongue inside of her and when he woke up he covered Iris again and just looked at her until she opened her eyes. After an hour she did.

Ah, I see sleeping beauty decided to wake up how are you gorgeous?

I'm fine but what are you doing here and why am I naked under my covers in my dad's house I know why I'm here but why am I naked.

Well, yesterday Joe called me and said something happened to you in the shower so I phased inside just to see you lying on the floor and blood flowing from your head. So I made you dried stopped your bleeding and carried you here. Barry said shyly.

Okay, then but why didn't you put on some clothes on me then? Iris asked though she probably already knew the answer to that he didn't know she was conscious when he pleased himself.

Well, I couldn't bring myself I just froze on the spot and couldn't keep my eyes off of you.

So you just stared at my naked body?

No, I may have gone down on you and pleased myself and if you find that you are all wet sown in your womanhood it may be because I sucked on it and put some fingers inside of you and pulled in and out. I kind of got hard too I even got an erection.

Sorry.

No, it's fine I wouldn't have put any clothes on you either.

No not about that I knew I was allowed to enjoy myself and look at your gorgeous naked body I meant me following you and that Frederic guy you spend so much time with.

So you got jealous?

Yeah, it's not that I don't trust you it's just you can have absolutely every man you look at and I was afraid you would leave me for him and he would take you away from me. But especially I don't want to share you with anyone and if you think you can replace me I would have to give you another proof that I'm the only one for you.

Huh, second thought I think I want Frederic.

Oh is that so not if I have anything to say about it. They had three rounds before they went back to their loft. When they got inside he just turned to her and said we didn't use any condoms what if you're pregnant.

I don't know do you want children already?

Yeah, I mean what are we waiting for we are financially stable and the city and we will always be on guard for metahumans so I don't see the reason why we're waiting. Are we ready to have a baby, don't you want to travel and just get in term with our full-time jobs? You do have a point but whenever you are ready to have a baby I am ready too and who knows maybe we take the baby with us on our travels and you can work from home and I could bring the baby to my job and when I have to go to a crime scene I just take the baby to Wally or captain Singh. You think your boss is going to accept you bringing your child to your job and him taking care of it, can't you just bring the baby to the crime scene or something. Iris, we both know it's not safe for a baby at a crime scene. Something might happen to her when I am doing my job and me being so concentrated I have no idea if some metahuman or criminal is going to kidnap the baby so. Yeah you're right but what about Star Labs, Cisco will spoil to the baby and Caitlin will be there and take care of it and being responsible and if he's ill she can help him. Yeah, that's a good idea I'll talk to them. Barry, we need to have a baby first. Of course, I just got so excited thinking about having kids with the love of my life.

Yeah, yeah daddy Barry but promise when the baby is old enough you will spend so much time with our child and help it or them with their school work and no Ice cream before dinner. It's enough with having a spoiling Uncle Cisco and Wally.

Iris phone started ringing and Barry was not so pleased by being interrupted he was on his way of getting laid. Iris wasn't that pleased either until she saw it was Frederic. Oh, I have to get this its work and you know how my boss feels about ignoring his calls.

She went to the kitchen and answered. Hello, it's me Iris West, what can I do for you. Hello, Iris, it's me Frederic I was wondering if you could help me with my article I am stuck and I need some advice but I understand if you can't come you have the day off after all. No, of course, I'll help you, Frederic, I'll see you soon.

I'm sorry Barry I need to go. Where do you need to go? Oh, just to work I'll be home on an hour or so just take a nap or something but don't you dare follow me I won't do anything wrong I'm just going to work now do you trust me? I trust you with my life and no I promise I won't follow you I'll see you soon. Barry actually took Iris' advice and took a nap.

Barry dreamed about their wedding Iris looked stunning in her wedding dress. That reminded him he was going to propose. He jumped out of bed and made everything ready for Iris to come home. He was so nervous but so excited. Iris West-Allen that had a nice ring to it.

* * *

will be posted as soon as I can and I'm sorry but I need to figure out how to publish this story and if you are able to read it please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Barry and Iris are on their flight to Dubai and the plan would soon take off.

* * *

Oh, we are finally on our way to Dubai for 3 weeks just for ourselves without any work or flash things to worry or take care of. Barry sighed happily not able to stop smiling.

We are, what do you want to do more than spend some time at the beach and the pool? We could maybe tourist stuff.

All I want to this vacation is to spend some time with you having sex and just talk. If you just wanted to have sex and talk we could have just stayed home.

No, cause if we did we wouldn't be able to stay home we would have to work and Captain Singh would find out that I just took a couple of days of to have sex with you and if anything would happen I would run off in a flash to save the day as I use to.

Well, you're right about that but we can make love at night and one day in but only one day we need to take this chance to enjoy ourselves and explore another city and Dubai. We have the opportunity to go shopping and visit some tourist spots that all the tourists just have to visit.

Alright, if we won't spend so much time with sex at least let me have this enjoyment on our 20 hours flight there.

And, what fun is that? Does it involve science cause you know I don't understand any science stuff?

No, it does not involve any science that pleasure will have to wait till we get back. I meant airplane sex. Meet me in the bathroom in 2 minutes and knock six times so I know it's you and I'll open the door but you'll have to hurry to get in.

Okay, see you then.

Barry sped to the bathroom and locked the bathroom and ripped his clothes off and put on a condom on his already hard dick. He began touching himself so it would be easy for him to enter Iris they had to be quick.

Iris knocked six times and Barry opened the door and shut the door quickly after her entering.

I see, you wasted no time did you, you are already hard and put a condom on.

Yeah, we are on an airplane we do not have that much time. So hurry to turn around. Barry demanded.

She did as she was told, Barry removed her shirt and unlocked her bra and tossed it aside. Then he removed her pants and her underwear. He began kissing her back and her ass. He then put one of her legs around his neck and entered her. Instead of his slowly and suffering speed, he fastened quick. Iris was surprised she knew Barry liked to take it slow to watch her painfully scream at him to enter her and increase the speed.

She liked it and she could feel herself rolling her fingers in his hair. She heard him moan in pleasure silently in her ear.

They came first and Iris removed her leg from Barry's neck and kissed him. When Iris pulled away Barry just followed and deepened the kiss. Iris then pulled away and Barry followed her lips but she managed to pull away.

She looked at Barry who was looking at her with pounding and begging eyes. He was begging her to continue their make-out session.

She simply said, Barry, we do not have time to make out we've already been in here 10 minutes. We'll continue in the hotel room.

Okay fine, he said in defeat but if you break that promise I'll get my revenge when you least expect it.

Oh, poor Barry didn't get enough sex from his girlfriend just like a baby didn't get any toys from its mother and father.

Fiancée actually and yes that's right I didn't get enough sex from you your evil fiancée.

I'll see you back at our seats. Oh, and since you called me evil I am giving you a punishment.

Oh, well I highly doubt you will give me a punishment since we just had airplane sex. Which was awesome by the way.

I'll see you soon Barry,

Iris said closing the door leaving Barry to get dressed and throw the condom away. He took his seat next to Iris and took her hands in his. He soon fell asleep on Iris' shoulder. Iris felt his warm breath against her cheek.

The plane landed a few hours later. Iris and Barry exited their plane and went to get their luggage. Barry went to the bathroom leaving Iris alone to wait for the bag. Iris stood there and got their luggage and waited for Barry to come so they could check in on their hotel. After a couple of minutes of waiting, Iris began looking at her phone and texting. Barry saw Iris but when he was only a few meters away he heard her laughing and looking at her phone, he got curious and walked behind her and looked at her phone watching her every single move she was doing with her phone. She turned around and Barry flashed away to the bathroom and after a minute he went towards her.

Hey, ready to go? He asked with a happy voice.

Yeah, our taxi is waiting for us. Barry took her hand in his and they walked outside and greeted their taxi driver and rode to the hotel.

They arrived at their hotel and unpacked their bags and took a nap. They actually napped this time.

After two hours they went to eat some lunch. They went to a restaurant downtown. After lunch, they just walked around exploring.

Since they were still very jet lagged they went back to their hotel and got ready to watch a movie and just relax.

Barry ordered Iris to turn off her phone and he did the same. They watched Titanic.

At the end of the movie, they were both crying. Good thing they bought tissues. They only watched one movie before turning to each other and talk.

They talked until they both fell asleep.

When they woke up Iris was on top of Barry and Barry had his arms around her waist and pulled her tight.

They had breakfast in the dining room at the hotel. They decided to just stay at the pool and sunbathe for the day and maybe go to the beach tomorrow. Iris brought her most revealing bikini with her and put it on.

When they went to the pool and Iris removed her towel every boy turned and just stared at her. They stared at her like she was water in the desert.

Barry both enjoyed that view of his wife-to-be and disliked it. Liked it because she looked super hot in it and didn't because every boy stared at her and wanted her attention. Barry admitted to himself that he was indeed jealous. Iris took a chair close to the pool and every single boy searched for a chair with a good view of admiring Iris.

Barry's jealousy got the best of him and went to her chair, lifted her up and took the seat and then put her in his lap. He started to make out with her and touching her breasts and ass. In front of everyone. Iris was shocked and stopped the kiss.

Barry, what are you doing?

Kissing my fiancée. He replied like it was the most normal thing in the world.

Yeah! I get that but why are you touching me like that in front of everyone? Everyone saw that your hands were places.

Well, that's a shame but now everyone knows you are mine and a taken woman. No one can mistake you from being single. And I almost forgot here's your engagement ring you forgot at the bathroom in the room.

I didn't forget it I just didn't want to lose it in the pool.

Barry didn't believe her. What if she was cheating on him, or even worse she was attracted to someone else.

He got up and jumped in the pool and swam back and forth.

Running was a way for him to think and find peace, but know that he didn't want to reveal his true identity to the world he just swam in the pool. Swimming was just as relaxing as running. He never wanted to leave.

But the fun didn't last long at least that's what he thought for him it felt like 3 minutes but he has been in the pool the whole day.

Iris was hungry so she asked him if he wanted something to eat.

He didn't say a word he just nodded.

They went to the restaurant at the hotel and Barry was still mad at Iris for leaving her engagement ring in the room.

Iris noticed the awkwardness between them and broke the silence. When Barry didn't reply and headed towards their room Iris followed him and studied his every single move.

They both got inside of the hotel room and Iris started kissing Barry and when he didn't respond to her kiss she went to kiss his neck.

She kissed his neck as her life depended on it. She started removing their clothes, even though Barry was mad he had to look at her and smile that big dorky smile.

Iris lied in even though Barry didn't do anything it was still amazing and she got pleased. When she was tired and lied beside Barry he moved on top of her and he went down on her.

He didn't want to wait for either so he guided himself inside of her. So he rode her for hours. When he was pleased to he lied beside her and said.

Iris, I was mad at you because I thought you were cheating on me since you weren't wearing your ring. But when you started to kiss me I could see it in your eyes that you truly meant what you said before. I realized that you are not a cheater you are a very loyal person. I'm sorry I didn't believe you.

It's okay I would have gotten jealous too if every girl at the hotel was watching you.

Do you truly mean that?

Yes, of course, but remember one thing. You are irreplaceable, you can't be replaced by anyone not because you are the flash but because you are the only one I got eyes for. We've been in love with each other for years and even when we were with others we still only thought about each other. In any timeline, you have visited you and I stayed together. When I was with Eddie I only thought about you even though I didn't tell you on Christmas I loved you just as much as you loved me. I just didn't want to be mean to Eddie he didn't deserve that. When you were dating Linda I ruined your relationship on purpose because I was jealous I couldn't date to be fair with Eddie and I wanted you single until I had the courage to break up with him and start dating you instead. I couldn't date you but I didn't want to see you with someone else either. I know it's selfish but that's the truth.

Oh. Was the only word Barry could say, he was totally out of words.

Well, then I'm not the only one here who's been jealous.

No, that's true.

Then they just looked at each other.

They fell asleep just a few minutes after.

* * *

Thanks for reading see you next time


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter is going to be all the same lots of sex. But a little more of jealous Barry Allen. Disclaimer... some of this content is inspired and the same as the real show so read it if you want but I just wanted to warn you it could be very similar or the same as the real show. But enjoy!

* * *

Barry had just booked the flight and a little cottage in the hotel area with a private pool. They were now going to bed and Iris was sitting in bed with her phone, when Barry got there she put away her phone and put it on the table beside her. He got on top of her and started to kiss her on her mouth. He started removing his shirt and his boxers until he was completely naked. Then he got down and laid beside Iris.

Iris just stared at him like he was a villain or something. What? He asked with a well-hidden smirk that's not fair first you turn me on and then you leave me hanging. Iris said with a playful tone. Well, Iris West that is your punishment, I'm gonna lie here naked and I won't even cover myself and watch you get turned on and not do anything. Why? What have I done to deserve that? Well, you didn't join me in the shower. How was I supposed to know that you wanted to have company in the shower, you literally said I'm going to shower bye I'll see you. Yeah, I'll see ya, as I see ya in the shower. Oh, sometimes you could be a real kid Barry, but I am going to punish you for doing that to me when you least expect it and you're going to wish you didn't mess with him in the first place.

Did you just threaten me? No, I made you a promise that you should take seriously and take to count in your future turning on punishments... good night. Luck for you I already agreed to marry you.

Iris awoke at 7 o'clock and went to her thinking spot where she used to meet the Flash, back when she was with Eddie and didn't know about Barry being the Flash. She really needed to come up with a punishment for Barry. Then she went to Star Labs. To her surprise, she was the first one there. She went to the pipeline. She needed some time to think. Barry awoke at 8:30 pm and noticed Iris was out of bed. He went to the kitchen to see if she was cooking breakfast and then to the bathroom. She was nowhere to be seen Barry began to worry. He flashed all around the city every street and everything that could fit an Iris in case she was kidnaped. He then sped to Star Labs to ask Cisco for help by hacking her phone. Cisco hacked it and it leads to their apartment. He went there in case Iris had gone home from where she was before. But he finds it on the nightstand. He once again searched the whole apartment. But when he was running through the city again Frederic sent Iris a text. He grew jealous and unlocked Iris' phone and went to contacts and read all Iris' and Frederic's conversation. He then found out the reason Iris left a couple of nights ago she went to help her co-worker. She lied to him about Frederic and the reason had to leave him naked in bed instead of completing the work that she had started. He was putting the phone down in his pocket when her phone buzzed and he checked it and it was a message from Frederic. It said, Hey, Iris want to grab some lunch with me today I know you are off work today but so am I so I thought we could just catch up and talk and have some fun together. Barry grew even more jealous and couldn't stop himself from replying back. Is that a date you're asking me out on?

Only a second after he pressed send he got a reply. Well do you want it to be a date, it's up to you? 'i wouldn't mind a date and I wouldn't mind just hanging out as friends and colleagues.

I'll have to see what my plans are for today but I'll text you later alright oh and you know I'm already taken right?

What you're taken.

Yes didn't I tell you that?

No, you didn't, but if you ever break up you got my number.

Thanks but I highly doubt we will break up but thanks for the offer and no I can't hang out today I promised my BOYFRIEND that we would do something with fewer clothes on if you get what I mean.

Yeah, I get it but I'll call you later to check up if you change your mind or when you're done fucking that mysterious boyfriend of yours.

Well, I just have to tell you he is amazing in bed and the way he pleases me. No one can compare to him. I love it when he sucks his scream he makes when he screams my name and his speed when he pulls in and out of me.

With that Barry put Iris' phone in his pocket and went back to Star Labs he decided to run in the speed lab. He ran straight to the speed lab instead of saying hi to Caitlin and Cisco. He found Iris sitting alone in the dark in the speed lab. He took a seat beside her and put one of his arms around her and said, Iris, are you okay? What're you thinking about? Nothing I'm fine. You know you can tell me anything right I promise I won't judge or tell anyone. I know that but I'm fine really, have you seen my phone I think I lost it. Yeah, it was on your table and I decided to find you and give it to you. But it looks like you didn't need it that much. Well, thanks why don't you do some running and then we can tell others about our vacation. That sounds like a plan I'll see ya soon. When Barry was running Iris' phone rang and she went to the treadmill to be able to hear she didn't hear anything from Barrys running. Barry was done ringing only seconds later and he noticed Iris was on talking on her phone in the treadmill room. He was curious about who Iris talked to and what she said so he pushed the microphone in and spied on her.

Oh, hi Frederic how nice of you to check up on me. I'll see you at work tomorrow right?

Yeah, of course, I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to take a coffee with me now. We may be colleagues but we can still be friends, right?

Of course, we can I love having you as a friend.

So, it's true then. He said with a tone of disappointment.

What is?

You having a boyfriend, and you're going to call me if you guys break up?

Did I say that?

Yeah, you did and you also told me some intimate details on you and your boyfriend's bed night activities.

I never said that. That kind of details you don't tell anyone but your partner. I haven't had my phone on me all day. I just got it.

If that's true then who did I text with earlier?

I don't know but we could take a coffee now and discuss and you can show me the texts you got from my phone.

That sounds nice I'll see you at the place in 20.

Bye. With that Iris exited the treadmill room and joined by her fiancé. Hi, what're you doing? Is everything alright? Yeah, it's fine Iäm going to have a coffee with Fredric. She turned and walked away. Barry caught her fast and removed her clothes in just 2 seconds. Without hesitation, he began exploring her body and sucking her breasts. Iris could hear him moan against her chest. He went further and further down on her body, he didn't stop until he got to her pussy. He put his finger inside of her and just stroke her hard and slow. He then took his tongue inside of her and began licking, kissing and suck on her, her moaning was music to his ears. Iris pulled him up and she went down on him. First exploring his body then stroking his hard dick. She put her tongue around his cock and sucked, licked and kissed. She heard him moan and hiss her name wanting more. When he had enough he held her against the wall and slid inside of her. First really slow he wanted to hear Iris beg him for more. When she didn't do that he did it anyway he increased his speed and soon he even used his flash powers. He vibrated inside of her too. When they both came inside of each other they were both satisfied. Iris put her clothes on and Barry was very surprised he thought he convinced her to stay with him and not having a coffee with Frederic.

Iris saw the look on his face asking why she got dressed so quickly instead of just catch her breath. She simply said I promised Frederic I'd have coffee with him today. So you're leaving me after we've had sex to meet with him.

I didn't expect to do that now perhaps later tonight and you know I'm a loyal person I can't just cancel on him because my boyfriend wanted to get intimate with me. I've only got eyes for you Barry can you please stop doubting that now? Frederic is just a friend and besides, you are friends with Caitlin and I'm not jealous of you because I trust you. You have waited for me for ten years I think you having female friends is okay with me cause if your love for me can survive ten years of waiting I know I can survive you guys spending a couple of hours every now and then.

I know you're a loyal person Iris and it's like you said I've been waiting for you in ten years, and because of that it makes me feel like after ten years of waiting someone could easily take my place as your boyfriend.

Bu- Iris began before she was interrupted by Barry. I'm not your boyfriend I'm your fiancé remember that ring on your finger. Here give me your hand. Why Barry? Just do it Iris and then you can go. She did as she was asked and gave him her hand and he took a pencil and wrote I'm engaged with Barry Allen CSI on CCPD and a dad as a cop so if you try to put a finger on me you'll go to jail. Barry do I really need to have that on my hand? He knows I'm already taken.

You can never be too secure right? Oh, I have an even better idea why don't I come with you and you can introduce me to your friend/colleague?

If you're coming can I please wash this off of my hand?

Yep, but I'm coming with you until you're Iris West-Allen I will always be on my guard when it comes to you and boys. Remember Tony that guy who bullied me in school. He only bullied me cause I was friend with his crush and I don't want to hate the guy because he is my fiancée's friend who happens to have a crush on my fiancée as well.

Okay, Barry, I get it now let me watch my hand and we'll go and put your clothes on.

Barry and Iris left Star Labs ten minutes after that, cause before they went to have a coffee with Frederic they told the team about their vacation and they promised they would take care of the city for them.

Hello, Frederic sorry I'm late Barry insisted on coming with me. Let's go and order some coffee, shall we?

Barry, why don't you take a seat and we'll order some coffee?

Oh, okay I guess I'll watch our table and you order coffee oh, and Iris you got something on your left hand's ring finger.

You're engaged, Iris?

Yeah, I am I was going to tell you while we were fetching some coffee.

Let's go then and tell eḿe everything.

So I was at the loft and Barry surprised me, he covered my eyes and when I opened them he was on one knee with a ring in hand.

Oh, super romantic! He said hiding his true emotions.

Now when we got that out of the way let's order some coffee and when that's done show me these texts you told me about.

So they ordered coffee and waiting for it to be ready Frederic showed Iris the texts and she knew exactly who sent those texts from her phone. But she was going to wait utńtli she got home to confront Barry.

On their way back she said, it was Barry I was out and I forgot my phone and he must have seen your texts and texted from my phone and told you all those things. Barry was just jealous, he's been jealous ever since you started working here he thinks you have a crush on me.

Oh, I if I were him I would be jealous too girls like you can have every boy she wants. But don't worry I do not have a crush on you. He said lying completely and hoping she wouldn't notice that he lied straight to her face.

They headed back to their table where Barry was waiting. Barry pointed beside him and Iris took a seat beside him. He grabbed her hand and put it on the table and gave her a kiss on her mouth just to make sure Frederic got his wink. Iris knew exactly what was happening and just played along she was going to confront him later. But for now, she just enjoyed her time with one of her closest friend and her fiancé. Barry stole some kisses every now and then but Iris just enjoyed kissing Barry that she didn't comment on it. But Barry kissed more often than usual. She really liked jealous Barry, cause jealous Barry meant a lot of sex and kisses. She wished they could do that more often than only when Barry grew jealous.

They finished their coffee and Barry and Iris went home hand in hand in silence.

When they got home and sat on the couch Iris looked at Barry like she waited for him to confess something. What? He asked. Well, for starters why did you kiss me so much and why did you insist on holding my hand? I'm not complaining but why? Were you jealous and tried to show Frederic that I am with you?

Yep, I just wanted to show Frederic that you are mine and only mine, he shouldn't flirt with you anymore. Ok good, you were honest but will you only kiss me and hold my hand in public when you're jealous or can you do it more often. I can definitely do it more often. So now, why don't you take a bath and I'll join you soon, we don't have to have sex we could just relax with each other and talk or whatever. Iris went to the bathroom and prepared the bath. Barry turned both their phones off and locked the door before he joined Iris in the bath.

He removed his clothes while Iris was washing her body with soap he couldn't help but stare at his naked gorgeous fiancée. He stared at her naked body and he could feel his dick growing harder and he got an erection.

Iris turned around and stood up. They both just stared at each other about five minutes Iris noticed Barry's erection and just stared at his large dick. Barry joined Iris in the tub. First, he washed his body and hair then he just sat there in front of Iris and looked her in the eyes.


End file.
